Mobile devices are often continuously connected to one or more networks, such as a wireless network. However, identifying a location of the mobile devices within a confined area, such as the inside of a building, may not be possible using systems, such as global positioning systems as they are not able to detect a location due to line of sight restrictions within the confined area. Existing indoor positioning systems may rely on beacon, such as access points, which may provide environmental context for devices to sense. However, no standardization exist for such systems and often are not accurate or reliable when used to determine an accurate location of a mobile device.